


fuck everything

by orphan_account



Category: My Own Head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22410442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	fuck everything

i deleted everything off this except it’s original purpose.

i will not repeat her. i will not fuck up. i will  
not post my shit on here. 

we will sit down and have a conversation. we will get on a call and scream at each other until we are blue.

i refuse to let it repeat. 

this is dead. it’s been dead. so, please, stop beating the dead horse. 

another metaphor, really? maybe some things don’t change. but the things that need to will. and baby, we are changing and it’s on our own terms.


End file.
